eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1944 (4 May 2000)
Synopsis Irene keeps trying to get hold of Aunt Maureen, and Terry is furious. Jamie has passed his driving theory test and thanks Sonia for helping him revise. Sonia is miserable because she hasn't heard Robbie or Jim mention her 15th birthday next week. Jim pumps Pauline for information about Charlie and Nick, so as "not to upset Dot". Pauline later tells Dot he seemed quite genuine about wanting to "understand" her better. Ian harps on to Sandra about how she will be his "anchor" as of Monday. Laura moans to Teresa that Sandra looks so smart and Ian respects her because she wears a smart suit. Ian gets a call and tells Sandra brusquely to get him a coffee. She looks fed up. She moans to Natalie that her boss told her not to come back when she resigned, so she can't go back. Teresa persuades Laura that she has a similar suit on the stall and offers to let Laura try it to go out tonight and then if she doesn't like it, have it cleaned and take it back. Teresa finds Sandra in the Vic, and Teresa sympathizes and it's brilliant that she and Beppe are getting back together. Gianni and Beppe discuss Sandra and Gianni says she must be serious to work for Ian just to be near him. Beppe says he's dumped Sandra, and it's permanent this time. Gianni says he's been thinking about finishing with Jackie for a while too. Jackie comes back to work saying she had stomach cramps yesterday and she's better today. Rosa tells Gianni to make it up with her. Rosa asks Gianni to sort it out, and he asks her to sack Jackie. Jackie and Gianni talk and she begs him to talk tonight - nice and civilised. He agrees to be there, saying it's down to her. Billy asks Beppe for the night off, and Beppe refuses with such short notice. Janine sees him in the square and asks what the money's like in a club, and whether there's any part-time work going in E20. She follows Billy and asks Steve for a job. He's busy asking Billy to get drugs, and says he will pay double but he needs it today, and if he doesn't get what he wants there will be big trouble. Then, Billy gets a call from his mate who says he has to collect the drugs at 9pm. Billy can't get there because he has to work. Janine asks Dan for money form the till and he gives her £10 from the till. Peggy catches them and tells Dan not to give her money, unless it's out of his wages. Billy catches her later and offers her £30 to collect a package, which he says is "old coins". Jamie sees Janine come out from round the corner putting a package into her jacket, and then Billy come out from the same corner doing up his jacket. Jeff puts all his winning money on a horse and loses. Jeff complains to Jim and Jim says it's not an exact science - that's why it's called gambling. A nasty, rude old woman turns up banging on Irene's door and Rosa offers her help. Rosa says she's a friend of Irene's and has heard ever so much about her, but they weren't expecting her until Monday. She goes to find the shop, and arrives asks Terry if he is Jerry. He says no. Maureen asks Terry for a chair, and he says Irene has just popped out. He asks Janine to watch the shop for a minute - he will pay the going rate. He goes to the cafe and is moaning about Maureen being brusque and she follows him, and overhears as Terry is saying she might be a bit round the twist. Irene has a quiet word and asks Maureen to go along with the story that she sent money. Maureen says it'll cost her. Laura meets up with Natalie and Teresa in the suit - feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ian rushes in and tells Laura to go home straight away as he has a crisis in the chippy. Jackie cooks a big meal for Gianni, and she is all dressed up and puts on romantic music. He is uncomfortable and Jackie realises that it's not going to be a pleasant chat. He says it's not working, they should call it off, because he's scared of her! He put off coming here in case she did him some real damage, as he still as the scars from last time. She cries and says she will do anything at all to keep them together, and Gianni says he can't do it, she's worn him out! But he puts his arms round her as she bursts into tears and tells him he'd better go then. Janine meets the two drug dealers and they tell her to go somewhere quieter, and one of them fancies a bit of a go at her. They say the money is £20 short. She denies taking it and they say perhaps they should frisk her, and tear open her jacket, so she screams and Sonia and Robbie are passing, walking Wellard, and come to her rescue. The drug dealers run off as Wellard barks. Credits Main cast *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Lucy Speed as Natalie *June Brown as Dot *Chris Pitt as Paul *Rupert Mason as Ray Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes